


Forever Known As The Bagel Guy

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I love him, Is this not a ship????, M/M, i mean seriously?? Daichi and Ukai???, like I saw some real shit with daichi, that's an actual ship I hate this fandom, well this is a stupid idea but I wanted to write moody teru, you monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura buys the last of terushimas' favorite bagel then agrees to split it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Known As The Bagel Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb but I love this pairing

"Hey can I have one everything with two scrambled eggs?"

"Sorry last one just was bought,"

Terushima turned to the person the cashier pointed to. He was an average sized boy with short dark hair. He was strongly built, a slight angry expression resting on his face. 

Terushima dropped the money for his drink on the counter and stalked away. 

He glared at the brunet across the shop, he felt betrayed. 

How could they give the last bagel to this asshole?

The brunet turned to face Terushima. He looked the blond in the eye and took a bite. A wave of humor swept over his face as he took another bite. 

Terushima could feel the anger burning in him. He wanted to punch this guy. 

He took a passive-aggressive sip of the lemonade in front of him. The dark haired guy laughed, placing the bagel back in the paper it came in. 

He took a deep breath and picked up his stuff. 

"Look man, if it means that much to you here."

The dark haired man sat across from Terushima, placing the bagel on the table between the two. 

Terushima stared at him intensely. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, whatever,"

The dark haired guy took the half he bit and began to eat it. Terushima picked up the abandoned part and followed suit. 

"Thanks," he mumbled into the bagel. 

"My names Daichi by the way, Sawamura Daichi"

"Terushima Yuuji, pleasure."

He avoided eye contact with Daichi, attempting to recover some of his dignity. 

"You're blushing, it looks cute"

Terushima head shot up. Not only did this guy take the last bagel, he attempted to take the last of his pride. 

He began laughing again. "Sorry, sorry. You weren't blushing but now you definitely are,"

Terushima ignored the warmth spreading to his cheeks. This guy was quite charming in an odd kind of way. 

"You're very annoying." Terushima grumbled. 

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to the guy who shared his bagel?"

Terushimas face dipped into a darker shade of red. 

Daichi leaned on the table and closer to Terushima. "I, on the other hand, am very kind."

Terushima didn't know what to make of that statement. Who was this guy? Why was he so close?

The brunet leaned back and ate the last bite of his half. He reached into the brown bag and pulled out a napkin. 

He scribbled his number onto the napkin with a pen produced from his pocket. 

"Call me sometime." He stood up with a wink and walked out. 

Terushima dropped the bagel on the paper and leaned back. 

He pulled out his phone and added the number to the contact list, name labeled "bagel guy".

He knew one day he would make that call.

Any day after he finished his bagel.

-epilogue because why not-

"Hey, Yuuji! It's been a while!"

The cashier smiled at Terushima as he walked through the door. 

"Yeah I just got married!"

"Really? To who?"

Terushima smiled at the man. He remembered the first day he met Daichi. He didn't seem like much when they first met, but God, was he brilliant in Terushimas eyes. 

He missed the bagel shop for the week or two he'd been on his honeymoon. 

After that first day he would see Daichi in the place, smiling at him. He always sat at the same table with two bagels and a lemonade. 

"Got your favorite," he's always say. 

Terushima loved the atmosphere of this place. 

Whenever he thought of home he thought of the day in here when Daichi leaned forward and kissed him. 

That feeling was unlike any other. That feeling of someone starting something new. 

He would never forget those days of "got your favorite". 

It was odd how such a small thing made such a huge impact on his life. Daichi came into his life by such a small thing. 

It still amazed Terushima how something as insignificant as a bagel could bring to souls together. Somehow it seemed to fit Daichi. He wasn't grand or extravagant, he was average. 

He was often overlooked, but not Terushima. Terushima took the time to love the average things in life. 

Terushima chuckled, grabbing a lemonade from the fridge next to the register. 

"You wouldn't know him,"

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel like I need to include an epilogue idk why
> 
> Hope you liked it I have so many rare pairs!! Rip. Can you guys write more for this ship I'll pay you in memes


End file.
